Baby Bella
by Please State Your Emergency
Summary: OK i dont want to give anything away this is just something i jotted down in class when i was board haha just read usual pairings also includes volituri and 1 or 2 characters just jotted in there it has twists and is better than the summaery
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Hello I am James I am here to fit your new kitchen"a man said standing in the doorway waiting for Renee to let him in. He had terrifying colour of blazing red in his eye's just the slightest hint of it, though. Bella slept silently in her cot as her mother awaited her faith her mother showed him to the kitchen and made him a cup of tea , which she thought nothing of it at the time , but he never drank it A shrill cry came from downstairs which woke Bella up "Ah there she" a man of mid height with blonde hair said as he entered Bella's room to find a crying very young baby lying there. He picked her up as he ran down stairs so fast Bella didn't even realise she was in the mans arms until she was in a different room. He picked up a pen and paper and started writhing a quick jotted note that read:**

**Dear family and friends,**

**I cant handle the stress of being a single parent so I have committed suicide PLEASE do not go looking for Bella I would like her to be given to a family which are unable to have children.**

**Your loving friend, Renee Swan**

**He left it in her hand and placed Bella down beside her lifeless mother he then called Forks hospital "Hello this is forks general hospital Maria speaking how may I help" "Hi am am in a house with a woman and I think she might be dead she has a young child of about 6 or 7 months " "omg I will send an ambulance straight away I need to take your details first though"**

**James gave her the details and left without a second glance at Bella.**

**Continued Later Review Review Review if you want me to continue it will have a good twist **

**trust me**

**disclaimer I don't own anything except the idea and 1 or 2 characters that pop in **


	2. Carlisle finds her

**Chapter 2 **

**As Carlisle and Maria , a nurse who has been working with Carlisle for about 2 years , knocked on the door , they knocked and knocked and knocked a next door neighbour came out to see what was wrong " can I help you with anything sir" A women of about 80 said as she walked out her door first suspicious and then after a milla second she became dazzled by Carlisle " Yes we are looking for Miss Renee Swan I received a call from a man saying she had injured herself , but we cant get a reply is there any chance you may have a key" as she handed Carlisle a large very old key she blushed when their hands touched "Thank you very much" Carlisle was stiffiling a laugh but it still came out as perfect and velvety as it always does. He put the key in the door and allowed him and Maria in "OMG" There lay a living breathing baby , crying in the middle of the floor beside her mothers lifeless body Carlisle picked her off the floor and handed her to Maria before checking to see if the women was dead , see was and once he seen her neck he knew. "Carlisle look" she said a hint of happiness on her face and in her voice. He took the note and the baby both one-handed. He read it and looked down at Bella "so your name is Bella" Bella giggled as he taped the top of her node with the tip of hid finger. It then hit Carlisle what she had meant "OMG that's what you meant" Maria knows about Emmett and Rosalie being unable to have kids but does not know the reason. "I'm sure social service's in the hospital will be happy to help you we all know how much you'r family deserves a miracle like this" she said it as if living with _them_ would be such a miracle "you're right can you call in someone to help you with this" "definitely" she replied a little smug that she had made his day. He ran to the car swiftly even for a vampire with Bella in one hand and the steering wheel in the other and his phone up to his ear talking to Alice "no Alice don't tell anyone I want to wait to see their face's" "fine but hurry up I want to see her properly" she said as she giggled and hung up the phone. **

**A/N: okay this was longer tell me what u think please review **

**disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea and 1 or 2 character's jotted in there later (if I continue if u want me too) **


	3. The Family

**Chapter 3 **

**this is for Robyn,Sarah and TriGemini**

As Carlisle drove up the long driveway he could see Alice already excited and waiting with her credit card and a basket most likely to put Bella in as she went shopping until she could get the proper _equipment. "_He's home" Alice called just loud enough for Carlisle to make out Carlisle kept Bella wrapped in a blanket he had taken out of the back seat of the car. Carlisle walked into the room and suddenly Esme's head shot up from the blue-prints she had been looking at of an old church she was renovating for her and him. They could hear a very faint even heartbeat and a fragrance that could break even Carlisle's concentration. "why did you bring that _thing_ home" Edward said in a cruel voice after reading Alice's thought's about the baby. Bella's head swung up almost defensively showing the rest of the family what that un-ignorable scent had been and also what Edward was referring to as a _thing_. "OMG sh-sh-she is" beautiful Rosalie said walking over to get a closer look as if she would disappear if she was to take her topaz coloured eye's off of the baby. "I think we should talk about this like adult's Edward" Carlisle said as if anticipating what

Edward's reaction would be "shall we" Esme said in a calm voice ushering everybody into the dining room . Everyone followed without complaint. "Can I hold her" Alice and Rosalie said in sync Alice knew how this would turn out , but than Rosalie said something completely out of character "Alice you first" she said ushering Alice toward the now curious looking baby looking at them with big brown chocolate coloured eye's. Alice sat there cradling Bella until she fell asleep everybody sat there in silence until that time they were all dreading would come when Bella would fall asleep , not only because it would mean they would _have_ to talk , but because there was a chance something could happen or she could have a bad dream and be unhappy. They _all_ already had a special bond with her already and as they sat there watching this beautiful baby slowly , but , surly fall asleep they felt through love and compassion and a sense that they needed to protect her from not only things around her but also herself which they quickly realised when she flung her arm up in the air hitting herself in the face we all sat there in anticipation waiting for her to wake up but she didn't she just lay there her leg twitched causing her to kick Emmett in the lower arm low chuckles and giggles came from everybody but it wasn't until we were sure she was completely asleep before we started talking...

**review if u want more**

**give me idea's but I have to warn you I kinda have this planned out in my head and basically on paper so... but if you do have idea's send them to me and they WILL be mentioned somewhere even if it is only at the end briefly**

**disclaimer I dont own twilight even it I do want to be bella she has edward who wouldnt want to be her haha **

**I want to mention TriGemini for the longest review EVER **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When she fell asleep finally they started talking "Awwwwwwww she is so adorable" Alice chirped up as she cradled Bella in one arm and had the other arm on Jasper's shoulder as if indicating I want this for Christmas. "why did you bring _it_ here" Edward asked in a less than approving tone. "She's not an _it_" Rosalie had been quiet until now but she had a true hint of irritation in her voice. " Awww Rosalie's gonna get the baby she's always wanted but can _**never**_ have" Edward said in response to Rosalie like a robot as if he's was trying not to show an emotion , but , of course Jasper was there " Edward don't try to pretend I cant feel you're emotion's" What is he fee-" but as Alice said this Edward butted in violently "That doesn't matter Jasper" Jasper rose from his chair as if he was about to jump on Edward for being so aggressive with Alice , but , he simply said "I'll take Bella up to Rosalie and Emmett's room so she doesn't wake up" as he lifted Bella out of Alice's arm Edward stood um "I'll take her" "No you'll probably throw her out a window" Rosalie replied still angry for calling Bella a thing. "Don't worry I won't not if Carlisle doesn't want me too" Edward said looking at Carlisle and Esme with pleading eye's. "bring her up and place her on YOU'RE bed Edward" "WHAT! NO WAY!" was all Edward could reply with Carlisle gave him the look and he began walking towards the stair's "it's not that I don't love you it will just be better for YOU if you're not here I love you deeply even more than you can comprehend but it will be safer for you" he lay her down on the bed and placed a cover to just below her chest but placed her arm's on the outside. He than ran down the stair's and was beside Carlisle before Bella had even taken her first breath. "Awwwww Edward how mushy" Emmett said after hearing everything Edward had said to Bella , they all had heard "Ok Edward why don't you think it is safe for Bella to be here" Esme asked as if it was a debate "she's a human you all smelt her she's un-ignorable its not safe for her to be her" "But you also know she doesn't have a family and Jasper what is he feeling?" Rosalie asked a little smug " well he is feeling love and compassion and anxiety and jealous" Jasper answered a little afraid of what Edward was capable of doing if he so wished. "see you love her to and you can't keep it from Jasper for long" Alice said extremly proudly and smugly at her husband's ability. "Carlisle" Jasper , Edward , Alice , Emmett and Rosalie all said in sync. "we will..."

Tell me what you's want to happen do u want them to keep her or to send her to... Charlie (maybe)

poll on me page review review review

this is for Robyn and Sarah and Alison all me twilight buddies "my monkey man" and "its time" remember haha


	5. Shopping!

**Chapter 5**

"we will keep her here" Carlisle replied "but Carlisle its not safe for not only her but us as well" Edward said "we will take that chance" Emmett said as he knew it would make Rosalie happy. Jasper let out a dry sob "god Rosalie calm down before I go into full on frontal crying" Jasper said because their feelings were multiplied for him. "Emmett and Rosalie can raise her as their daughter" they both glared happily at each other at Carlisle's word's. Suddenly they heard a baby crying from up stair's "I'll go" Rosalie said extremely happily as she ran up stair's to see why her new baby girl was crying "Awww darling what's wrong" Rosalie said with Esme , Alice , Carlisle , Jasper and Emmett on her toe's "what's wrong with her" Emmett said a crease of worry appearing on his brow "I think she may be hungry" Alice said as they all realised they didn't have anything for her they didn't even have a change of diaper for her "we could all go" Alice said as she pointed to Edward hinting that he could stay with Bella."NO NO NO NO !!!!" everyone else except Carlisle , Alice and Esme said. "I think it will be good for you Edward" Esme butted in. "what if she needs something" Edward said as an excuse "we will be gone for about 20 minute's and if you need anything you have my number" Esme replied again but this time in a very stern voice of pure anger and disgust at how her first son could be so cruel to such an innocent little child. "Fine" Edward said not being able to resist , with Esme nobody ever was. They left leaving Edward and a teary eyed Bella behind in a puff of smoke. "ok lets get this over with I like you and yo--" but he was interrupted by a crying Bella again. Edward picked her up and placed her head and his shoulder and bobbed her up and down and continued this until she finally stopped crying and fell asleep. He continued this for nearly an hour , until Alice came in screaming "I found a perfect litt--" "shhhhhhhhh! She just dosed off you retarded little pixie" "WOW Edward's gone all parenting on us" she luaghed as she entered the room with everyone elso on her toe's. "See I told you if you spent a little time with her you'd love her too". Alice said taken Bella away from Edward the minute this happened her eye's flung open and she started crying loud enough for if they had neighbour's they would have heard "awww i know you're hungey darling" Emmett said taking out a baby bottle and formula as Jasper set up the cot ,Rosalie got a pacifier and bib and Esme and Carlisle started unpaking the ten's of thousand's of toy's they ahd bought to keep the baby happy. "It's not working she's not hungry , she doesn't need to be changed , she's not bored I just don't understand" Rosalie said now pacing the floor after a 2 hour attempt to get Bella to stop crying. "Wait can I have her Carlisle" Alice asked with a menacing tone to her voice. " of course Alice" Carlisle replied while handing Alice the baby. "Edward you hold her for awhile" Alice said jesturing the baby toward's Edward "NO we already know she doesn't like me very much" Edward said "just take her NOW!!!" Edward complied with her demand and took Bella the exact same way as he had before , and she stopped crying. "ha I knew it" Alice chirped smugly ad Bella dozed off again.

Disclaimer: I dontown twilight even if i wish i did

a/n this is for all me twilight buddies Enjoy REVIEW !!!


	6. A lost battle

Chapter 6

"What how is this happening how can _**MY**_ daughter like you more than me you don't even like her" Rosalie shouted so loudly Bella was awake but this time she didn't cry she just lay there quietly laying in Edward's shoulder. "Rosalie why don't you take Bella up to her cot while I talk to Edward" Carlisle said. Rosalie took Bella from Edward's shoulder and began walking but Bella just started to cry again. "Hunny please don't cry" everyone's eye's shot wider and wider they have never heard Rosalie beg anyone. Jasper burst into tear's "GOD ROSALIE" Jasper said still tear y eyed "Aww is little Jasper grumpy" Emmett said very very smugly. "shut up Emmett before I break you're arm's off and feed them to the baby" Jasper said unable to control the tear's streaming from his eye's. "aww let's go put the baby the bed" Emmett said gesturing towards Jasper "you touch m—" but before Jasper could continue Emmett already had him in his hands and suddenly Bella's crying turned into the sweetest little giggle they had ever heard from anyone or anything. "oh my god that was so cute" chirped Alice as she scooped Bella out of Rosalie's arms and lifting her up in the air. Jasper and Emmett had froze in the position they were in Emmett cradling Jasper like a baby with one arm and having his other hand supporting Jasper's back. As much as Jasper struggled Emmett was just far to strong for him to break free. "PUT ME DOWN!!!" Bella was still giggling but now she had her arm's out and flexed her finger's until Alice realised what she wanted "Emmett she wants to go to you" she explained realising the confused look on his face. "what if I break her" he asked like a small child being asked to hold the most precious object in the world. "Just be careful with her Emmett" Carlisle answered as he picked Bella out of Alice's arm's and placed her in Emmett's now empty arm's. "I'll take her upstairs let's go Rosie" Alice and Jasper also went up. " Now Edward why don't you tell me why you really don't want her here" Carlisle said in a calm voice ushering Edward to sit down beside Esme on the couch. "I can't read her mind Carlisle" He said it just loud enough for vampire ear's to hear with his head hung in shame. With that all the family with the exception of the new member. "Son there is no reason to be shamed by this it is very strange and I will search for a reason but if that is the only reas--" but he was cut of by Rosalie who was now very angry and annoyed "you – you – you little I don't even know how to finish that sentence without being to light on you that's hoe annoyed I am at you" she screeched. "Rose calm down babe you'll wake Bella if you continue to screech like that" "Emmett shut up or I'll snap you're neck in two and feed it to the bear Carlisle saved you from" "Rosalie , Emmett has a point shouting will not help anything" Esme said in a calm voice "oh of course you'll take the golden boy's side because it's Edward and how can he be wrong" "Rosalie that was completely un-called for" "Jasper said in tear's , most likely the feeling coming from Esme for the comment Rosalie had made , he had been completely silent nobody had even noticed sitting there in the corner not even breathing "go back into the hole you crawled out of Jasper" Rosalie hissed Jasper sent out out waves of calm and everybody took their seats in the dining room. "Edward we know this is a little un-easing for you but we have no choice we _**ALL**_ love her Edward and I'm sorry but we are keeping her" Carlisle said in the most neutral voice he could. "fine but I'm not happy and when this horribly I will be there to say I told you so" just as they were rising from their seats they heard a sudden stutter of a heart beat and as they reached Bella she sneezed and fell back asleep. All of them were standing over her cot when she out-stretched her arms found Edward's shirt and pulled him closer using as much force as she had in her little body , which obviously was not enough to pull Edward closer but knowing this battle was lost he complied and pushed himself closer to her he was so close that he had to put his hand's either side of her head to support him so he wouldn't fall. Bella immediately relaxed and fell into a more stable unconsciousness

disclaimer:I don't own twilight I want to but don't

A/N:in this I'm cancelling out that vampire's cant cry REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	7. 1st's

**Chapter 7**

disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and if I did I would not be writhing on fan fiction ha-ha

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

6 months later

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"OMG she just took her first proper walk" Emmett boomed beside Rosalie as the rest of the family ran to see Bella take a few stumble's and fall.

They started laughing as Carlisle picked Bella up and placed her back on the chair where she had been sitting against Rosalie.

That was when after they had all stopped laughing they realised Bella was staring at them with eye's that they couldn't figure out what they meant.

"Maybe she has gas" Alice said getting evils from Rosalie who was no standing up with Bella's head resting on her shoulder she had now calmed down to everybody holding her instead of just letting Edward, Emmett,Rosalie and Esme hold her she now didn't cry when anyone would pick her up. Rosalie patted her back until sick came up and went all over her back and hair. Everybody covered their ear's expecting her to screech like a Banshee , but not even Alice could anticipate what next.

"There we go honey all better" they all stared at her in disbelieve "WOW Rose babe you're really taking this seriously"

"of course I am she's our daughter darling" Rosalie replied to Emmett's comment. Rosalie put Bella in Emmett's arm's and was back down stairs in a fully new outfit before Bella had even rested her head in Emmett's chest. Bella yawned and as she started to fall asleep. "Edard" "WHAT DID SHE SAY" Edward stood up and screamed so loudly that Bella jumped up but just before Bella could fall Jasper had caught her before she could fall to the ground. "WOW careful man she only said you're name" Emmett said a bit upset and smugly. "s-sh-she what?"

"said you're name" by now everybody had heard what had happened and Carlisle already had the camera running like he had when she took the steps just a few minutes ago "not going to get angry not going to get angry" Rosalie was chanting under her breath from clenched teeth. She picked Bella up and craddled her and rocked her until Bella fell asleep. "Her first word was my name" Edward chocked out still in shock that this baby he called a thing could love a family of monsters as she did. Bella woke up and flexed her finger's in Edward's direction Rosalie sighed and handed her to Edward who was staring down at Bella. "I'll bring her up to bed".

A/N:sorry thus was shorter I kinda didn't know what else to do in this one enjoy REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. James

**Chapter 8**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

1 year later (bella is nearly 2)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Emmett and Rosalie were giving Bella a bath when they heard something smashing downstairs. Emmett scooped a confused looking Bella into a towel and were down the stairs in a flash to find James (a norman vampire(an enemy)) "What does he want" Jasper hissed. "He's here to talk about Bella" Edward replied plucking the answer right out of James' head. "Yes do you like my little, ohh, how should I put this? well my little angel I suppose" "What do you want James stop with the riddle's and just tell us!" " I want to warn you that when she turn's 16 she will be killed" all of them stood there in shock, as James stared down at her with a menacing smile on his face. "WHAT!!!" Jasper was the first one to speak, ''she is going to die, you see my plan was to get you all attached and then snatch her away causing you all to try to get you're revenge and I will kill you all because you will be to raged to focus on little detail's, brilliant am I right?" "NO!!!" Emmett said clutching a still wet Bella tighter to his chest. "but that's not it Edward you will love her even more then the rest in a mate kinda way and you will also be the first that I will kill , you never know I may choose to keep 1 or 2 of you alive and the voltirui can have you" he said staring at Alice who had Jasper standing in front of her protectivly" "well I must be off I have to be somewhere else spread my joy to other vampire's I love my jo- well byyyyyyyeeeeeeee"

They all went and set around the dining table to talk about this.

**A/N: Ok what do you think I love some critism aswell as praise (I dont get enough of) really short chapter**

**read my other story Alice is gone go to my page and you'll see it well there you go **

**disclaimer: roses are red **

**violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight **

**so you can't sue**


	9. What does that have to do with anything?

Chapter 9

**A/N I know nobody's even reading my story but just so you know when I said nearly 2 I mean about 15 months *gets hit in the back of the head by Mark for her stupidity* sorry and review review review**

They were all sitting around the dining table Rosalie holding Bella while water dripped from Bella onto Rosalie's new Gucci jean's the silver jean's becoming darker as water dripped down "we need to talk about this" Emmett said as he lifted Bella out of Rosalie's arm's and onto the table so Alice could get her dressed in Edward's opinion she can catch pneumonia if she doesn't have EVERYTHING on. Alice covered Bella with a towel while Rose got Bella dressed she wore a pink t-shirt with blue jean's , van's and a hoodie that said ***im too cute*** "what are we supposed to do he will kill her" Rosalie said a tear rolling down her cheek "don't worry babe we won't let it and we will fight to protect her" "and when she turns 16 I will look for James to see when he plans to attack and we can protect her" Alice said a crease of worry appearing on her forehead. Edward was all but having a panic attack in the corner "he- he- h- I – we-you-I – we must not let him near her" he mumbled as he lifted Bella off the table and onto his lap.

Esme got a bottle of hot chocolate and handed it to Edward as Bella drank she started to fall asleep mouth wide , bottle falling and the hot chocolate was dripping onto the flesh of his arm where her head was resting. "don't worry as long as we are here to protect her she will be safe" Carlisle stated "but I do still think we should talk about this" Esme chipped in "yes that might be best" Jasper said now looking right at Bella who was now squirming and fidgeting in Edwards arm she was awake and reaching fro his nose so she could pull and tug at it. He bent his head down a little giving her access to it

"WAIT !!!" Emmett said like anybody was moving in the first place "he said jo- do you remember?" "yea so what does that have to do with anything" "think about it jo- jo- jo- jo- job" Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world **(it most likely was because Emmett coped on first haha) **"OMG who do you think he is working for and what does it have to do with Bella?" "I don't know" Carlisle said as he was pondering and pacing the floor back and forth "maybe it's a vampire you don't know Carlisle"

And , that's when the door flung off the hinges and they walked in...

**A/N Ohh cliffhanger read my other story alice is gone Review Review Review**


End file.
